Aspects of the present invention are directed to methods of security control and, more particularly, to methods of security control of analysis results.
In current business practices, customers and partners may be involved with one another and, therefore, security controls may be needed by each customer and partner to respectively authorize each customer and partner to have access to different analysis results. Such authorized access is generally based on relevant sections of contracts between the customers and partners. These contracts are seen in various industries, such as the semiconductor development environment industry.
Typically, security control of reports and analysis results involves a user, such as a super-user, who is responsible for creating a knowledge database or knowledge team room, from which access groups are defined, for a particular system. Thereafter, other users of the system are required to correctly pick appropriate access groups when publishing an analysis report. This process must be repeated every time these other users publish the analysis report.
A problem with this scheme exists, however, in that these users can make mistakes when selecting the groups to access the analysis report. Also, it may be difficult to set up the right access control for multiple lot analyses because the associated reports may be static. In addition, it may also be difficult for these users to search within certain lots or modules for related analyses because independent access controls may not exist across multiple knowledge databases.